


Secret Santa

by ForTheHearts



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Secret Santa, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: "Tsumugi-chan, I'm your secret Santa." He tells her.A yearly gift exchange between two popular group idols and their managers. A Christmas party that surprises a pair that has to buy gifts for each other. Without the other knowing.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 9





	Secret Santa

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

* * *

At a small office many of the idols were appearing. The two groups were of Trigger and Idolish7. Few of the workers at the office deciding on setting up. A Christmas tree was already decorated days ago, as ornaments and trinkets were set up all over the walls, and trees. Even stockings were hung up on the walls with each idol's names and group they were from.

The party was gathered at Tsumugis' father's company. As she was responsible to pick up the I7 boys. Driving to where they were doing few appearances for fans at a local radio and tv station too. 

For Trigger the ones responsible to gather them was Yaotome Gaku. Though he had a day off from filming a movie. He was told by his father to accompany them and promise to take them to the party later that evening. That was done as he also stocked up on food from his grandfather's shop.

Those that were there already sets up the gifts they had bought under the tree. The ones that haven't arrived yet was few of the I7 boys. 

"When will she be here?" Gaku looked over his watch.

His vocalist Tenn was getting tired of hearing his older senpai panicking and talking so much of the girl. It was already figured he liked her. Or more obsessive of her, though the girl doesn't know he liked her yet.

The rest of I7 weren't stunned by Gaku's evident crush on their manager. Tamaki and Sougo just sitting across from them were doing their own thing. Their own thing was the visit from Tamaki's sister, Aya.

"Is he always this way, nii-chan?"

He just shook his head not minding it. Patting her shoulders telling her not to mind him too much either. The siblings were just catching up. Mostly glad to be together for the wintery holiday. Another coincidence was they were each other's secret Santa too.

A door opens when peeping in was Riku. Glad many people were already there. Behind him was the rest of the I7 boys. 

"Let's all just go in." Nagi pushes open the door.

A dramatic entrance he decides to make. As the young blond flirt was rehearsing for a part that was due to be shot the new year. Those watching were either entertained by it or shock by his loud voice.

The last one to come inside was Tsumugi. She thanked all who had made it when greeting all in the office. "Thank you for coming, everyone. Let's all have a good time."

The cute girl had Gaku beaming. Soon as he was done eating, he'd go up to her.

"Hi, Tsumugi-chan. It's great seeing you here."

His huge smile made the young manager a little nervous. Deciding to not meet his eyes or eager smile. She occupied getting as much delicious food as possible.

"..O--oh y---yes." She told him in a low whisper.

"Is something the matter?"

Music playing in the background as few danced. The others watching Gaku and Tsumugi figured he was booming already. 

"He's way too eager to talk to her." Tenn says.

"Oh yes, right up in her face." Ryunosuke chuckled a bit. He was a little worried of his friend too.

* * *

Through the rest of the night at the party, few gifts were opened. As well told whom were their secret Santa. A few last gifts were left untouched. The ones being Tsumugi's and Gaku's.

She knows whom to give it too. In slow steps she goes up to him. 

"This is such of a wreckage of a night for me."

"It's not over, Gaku." Tenn points behind him.

Soon as he turns around a smiling face of a cute girl was right in his spot. Giving her a pat on the shoulders and small beaming smile back at her.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk much."

"It's alright. You're okay though?"

"Yes. I would like to talk to you. If it's okay."

He didn't mind taking her free hand. They walked towards where the tree was set up. Sitting on two empty seats side by side. Not saying a word Tsumugi gives him his gift.

"I'm your secret Santa, Gaku-san."

He took it without an issue. Opening it as he was psyched to be receiving something from her. Out of nowhere she had giving him a book of recipes for his grandfather's shop. Already knowing it was a family business shop run by his grandfather. As well as trusting her with his secret not to share with anyone either.

"Thank you. I'll sure cherish this."

She kisses his cheeks. His face lit up soon as he felt her sweet lips on his cheeks. Gathering the courage to tell her too something.

"Tsumugi-chan, I'm your secret Santa." He would tell her.

"Wow what a coincidence."

"Yes," He gives her a huge box. "This is your present from me."

She shook the box before opening it. Soon as she removes the well wrapped up present with the cute bows she was stunned by what he got her.

Gaku got her a cute business suit. That was tailored made for her specific size too. As well as a cute purse that looked way too ravishing.

"T---this is too much."

"I just wanted to."

Not bothering to question him anymore she thanked him either way. The beautiful business suit looked good and perfect for her slim shape too.

"t---thank you."

"Not a problem, Tsumugi-chan."

He kisses her cheeks. Those who watched the whole scene were a bit shock of how much money he spent on her. Though it was agreeable as she was a hard working women. She loved the groups whom were all there too.

Already exchanging of their presents Gaku and Tsumugi talked of silliness. More comfortably talking to each other. A few times Tsumugi had to tend to the other guys if they asked for a dance with her. She didn't mind when she was having a great night. To Gaku, he felt the cute young lady could only see him as a friend for now.

"Someday I'll have you look my direction, Tsumugi-chan. I'm in love with you."


End file.
